


Chocolate Makes (most) Things Better

by kitsunequeen



Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Chocolate, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the request: "Oh! How about Stiles gives Derek a box of chocolates but Derek is allergic to chocolate but Stiles is unaware so when Derek doesn't eat them Stiles is like come on dude it won't kill you and it's like Stiles, it really might."</p><p>------</p><p>“There’s literally no such thing as not in the mood for chocolate.”</p><p>“For me there is,” Derek says, shrugging.</p><p>“Do you not <em>like</em> chocolate?” Stiles asks, mouth falling open dramatically. “Oh my god, you don’t like chocolate. How am I even supposed to date you now? That’s like not liking puppies or sunshine or happiness.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Makes (most) Things Better

“You, Mr. Derek Hale,” Stiles announces from outside the loft, knowing Derek can hear him. “Are the lucky winner of a date with one Stiles Stilinski. This evening’s events will include dinner at a fancy-ass restaurant, fine wine, and then  _anything_ you want.”

Derek opens the door, a small smile playing at his lips. Stiles stands on the other side, wearing a look of cool collectedness despite the nerves Derek can smell rolling off him. Not that he’s judging; it’s their first Valentine’s Day together, and he’s pretty fretful himself.

“You look good,” Derek says, leaning against the doorframe. “I didn’t know you even owned a suit.”

“Are you implying that Lydia dragged me from the comfort of my home on a three hour shopping spree just to buy me a suit when my boyfriend is only wearing jeans? Because that hurts, Der, it really does.”

“I’m going to change. But only because we’re going to a  _fancy-ass_  restaurant. I don’t know if I can even handle that level of romance,” Derek says. 

“You’re sounding more like me every day,” Stiles laughs. “I don’t know how I feel about that. But imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, right?”

Derek snorts, stepping back into the loft to get ready.

———

“Oh! I gotcha this,” Stiles says, grabbing something from the backseat when the Jeep stops at a red light. He plops a classic, heart-shaped box of chocolates in Derek’s lap. “Voilá.”

“You’re making me look bad,” Derek says, giving the box a little shake. “Your present is still in my apartment.”

“You could never look bad,” Stiles tells him, and even he can’t keep a straight face with that one. “This romantic stuff is terrible. Seriously though, they’re supposed to be really good, you should have one.”

“Maybe later.”

“Afraid you’ll spoil your dinner?” he teases. 

“I’m just not in the mood right now.”  

“There’s literally no such thing as not in the mood for chocolate.”

“For me there is,” Derek says, shrugging.

“Do you not  _like_  chocolate?” Stiles asks, mouth falling open dramatically. “Oh my god, you don’t like chocolate. How am I even supposed to date you now? That’s like not liking puppies or sunshine or  _happiness_.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek says. “It’s just not my thing.”

“Who hurt you?” Stiles asks. “Like, did you have some traumatic, chocolate-related experience in your childhood that led you to dislike one of life’s greatest pleasures?”

Derek scoffs, because his level of indignance over someone not wanting chocolate is both ridiculous and just adorably Stiles.  

“Have you  _tried_  chocolate?” he goes on, unwilling to let it go. He pulls over—actually, legitimately stops the car, because apparently this is that big a deal—and takes the box back. He opens it and carefully selects a piece, picking it up and holding it out to Derek. “Here, eat this.”

“I don’t want it,” Derek says, swatting Stiles’ hand away. He’d never say it out loud, but Stiles is actually really cute when he works himself up over little things like this.

“No, you think you don’t want it, but when you try it you’ll be kissing my feet and raiding all the stores for cheap, leftover Valentine’s stuff.”

“You know, I’ve had chocolate before,” Derek tells him.

“And you didn’t like it?”

“Nope.”

“Well it won’t kill you to try it again,” Stiles reasons, apparently unwavering is his belief that not liking chocolate is the eighth deadly sin.

“It might.”

“That is so childish. I’m dating a child. And don’t  _laugh_ you creep, you know what I mean.”  

Derek sighs. He really didn’t want to do this, but if Stiles doesn’t start the car again soon, they’re going to miss their reservations. “It  _might_ , because I’m allergic.”

“Werewolves can be allergic to things?” Stiles asks, frowning.

“Yeah, but I don’t know how it works. I had a cousin who was allergic to peanut butter, too.”

“So you’re a wolf,” Stiles says slowly, “who’s allergic to chocolate?”

“Yes.”

Derek can practically see the cogs spinning in Stiles’ head. He looks like he’s about to say something, but stops himself, opting instead to put the car back into drive and pull off.

“What?” Derek asks, trying to decipher the smile Stiles is wearing.

“Nothing,” he says innocently, but his grin only grows wider. “No dog jokes on Valentine’s Day.”

“Good,” Derek huffs.

“But man,” Stiles mutters under his breath. “Being allergic to chocolate. That sounds  _ruff_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [stilesbansheequeen](http://stilesbansheequeen.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
